


【DMC乙女】Conflicts【维吉尔×你】【但丁×你】

by futatsuki



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futatsuki/pseuds/futatsuki
Summary: 一句话总结就是个“哥哥找茬弟弟女朋友的故事”。你（♀）是但丁的女朋友。但丁并没有直接出场。
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Kudos: 8





	【DMC乙女】Conflicts【维吉尔×你】【但丁×你】

“小时候我曾被但丁抢过糖果，而他这么做不过是想找理由跟我打一架。”  
你不知道事情是怎么发展成这样的，你只不过是在回事务所的途中偶遇了维吉尔，后者说自己刚办完事可以顺路送你，你也就顺水推舟接受了这番好意。但此刻的你后背贴着墙，左手手腕还被维吉尔抓住摁在墙上。  
你之前从没有机会如此近距离地观察过他的脸，这也不能怪你，毕竟在你的记忆中他总是表情严肃，紧蹙着眉头奔波在追求力量的途中，不会对你这样没有力量的人产生哪怕一丝兴趣。  
可这位本该对你毫无兴趣的年长半魔此刻正在极近距离下盯着你，那距离短到你甚至能在他浅蓝色的双眸中看到自己的倒影。  
“现在我感觉你来当这个理由也很合适。”  
你一瞬间没能理解维吉尔话里的意思，毕竟这个集冷酷和高傲于一身的人看上去不像是会喜欢儿女情长的样子。因此当你总算反应过来时，你说出了脑中最合理的猜想。  
“你跟人打赌赌输了吗？”  
这不是不可能，毕竟他有个逢赌必输的弟弟。你还记得上次你和但丁玩真心话大冒险，结果一路败退的他宁愿说出自己年轻时的黑历史，也不愿选大冒险对你说出一句“我讨厌你”。  
“没有，”听了你的问题，维吉尔常年皱起的眉头又添了几道皱纹，语气也低沉了不少，“你认为我在开玩笑？”  
“我只是……有点意外。”  
看到他的反应，你意识到自己刚刚的话确实有些过分，同时庆幸自己没有再多嘴问他一句是不是吃了什么奇怪的东西。  
“我从不知道你对我感兴趣。”  
“我只说了要拿你激怒但丁。”  
“……你想怎么激怒他？等着他从旁边路过然后看到这幅景象吗？”  
你的反应很明显出乎维吉尔的意料，他大概以为你会慌乱不堪，但此刻他自己反而成了哑口无言的那个。这也难怪，由于多年缺乏跟人交流的经验，维吉尔并不擅长表达，你曾不止一次看到他跟尼禄二人相处时那肉眼可见的尴尬氛围，只是你从没想过自己有一天也会成为这其中的一份子。  
“那个，我手腕开始疼了……”  
为了摆脱这种相觑无言的局面，你姑且找了个借口来打破令人尴尬的沉默，令你意外的是维吉尔几乎是立刻就放松了手上的力气。本来他就没用多少力，现在你只要一挥手腕就能把手从他掌中抽出。但你没有这样做，一方面是担心这样会伤到他的感情，一方面也是想知道他这么做的原因。  
“你不逃吗？”  
“为什么要逃？”  
“难道你喜欢被强迫？”  
“别误会，我只是感觉如果你真想做什么，我就算反抗也毫无意义。”  
也许维吉尔更喜欢听这种识时务的发言，你能看出这番话明显使他心情好了一些。  
“你倒是很聪明。”  
“介意我再聪明一点吗？”  
“说来听听。”  
“你有话要问我，或者说我身上有让你不解的地方，对不对？”  
话音刚落，你发现维吉尔眼中的玩味已经转为尖锐的凝视，你感觉自己就像是被猎犬盯上的野兔，明明因他的目光感到威胁，却又为了自保而不敢移开视线。  
良久，就在你几乎要忍受不了这种逼视而想要转头逃避时，维吉尔终于开口了。  
“但丁为什么会选择像你这样毫无力量的人？”  
好不容易挤出来的话语中带着苦涩，你知道他多半是联想到了他们的母亲，因为维吉尔望着你，眼底压抑着痛苦和挣扎。你不是第一次在他眼中看到这些，但这次稍有不同，那痛苦不是因为兄弟二人的差异，而是从两人相似的一面中萌生的。  
“他——”  
尽管维吉尔欲言又止地打住了将要出口的话，你还是能大致退测出他本想要说的内容。  
『他应当有其他选项的。』  
这句话任谁处在你的境况听来都是相当刺耳，要不是你知道维吉尔没有恶意且他最终也没有说出口，你怕不是也早就一拳打上去了，虽然你清楚自己没可能伤到他一分一毫，但你相信自己依旧会那么做的。  
“首先，”你仰起脸，一改刚刚收敛而谨慎的目光，并不打算隐藏自己因他的发言而感到冒犯的情绪，“不光是他选择了我，我也选择了他。”  
“其次你问的问题我没法回答，因为你问的是‘但丁’为何会这么做，我只能告诉你我个人对此的想法。”  
“是什么？”  
“很简单，人类和恶魔都还没聪明到能骗过自己真心的程度。”  
维吉尔盯着你，看他微妙的神情就仿佛你刚刚说出了他内心的想法。  
“至于但丁，我建议你直接去找他打一架再问问他，”说出这话的同时你看到维吉尔脸上少见地闪过一丝惊讶，“别担心，我会帮你的，毕竟你刚刚才说了要让我充当你们打架的理由。”  
说完这些，你故意朝他恶作剧似地笑了笑，维吉尔望着你，接着摇了下头也轻笑一声。你很少见他笑，之前你没什么感觉，现在你感觉他不多笑笑真的是一种暴殄天物。  
“我好像明白为什么但丁会被你吸引了，”维吉尔的眉头少见地舒展开来，表情已经恢复到了平时的状态，“看来我也是一样。”  
“……你什么？”  
“没什么，我会去找但丁，小时候他从我这里抢了不少东西，现在换我从他那里抢一件也不过分。”  
“等等等等。”  
维吉尔的语气实在过于理所当然，因此你花了半天才反应过来，这次换你一脸惊愕地盯着维吉尔了，你一直以为他只是想不通在闹别扭，可从刚刚的发言看来他不仅是认真的，还已经开始计划要付诸行动。你该为了但丁拒绝他吗？还是——  
“混蛋！你在小巷子里偷偷摸摸地干什么！”  
一声怒吼打断了你的思绪，受心虚的影响你下意识地一颤，转过头才发现那句话不是对你说的，但这也没让情况好转多少，因为你看到尼禄正活动着机械臂向你们走来，眼中的愤怒直逼向把你压在墙上的维吉尔。  
维吉尔的表情少见的有些狼狈，不过他很快恢复了平时的态度，松开你的手腕后带着冷静如常的面容转向了尼禄。发生这种意外情况多少还是令你有些过意不去，于是你赶紧在两人开打前再试着挽回最后一次。  
“尼禄，不是你想的那样，我们只是稍有点矛盾——”  
“这就是他把人摁在墙上的理由？好啊，那么想展示自己力量的话我奉陪！”  
你见再没可能阻止这场打斗，便知趣地退场，走向了停在巷口的房车，从驾驶室探出头来抽烟的妮可看到你后万分同情地摇了摇头。  
“嘿别担心，我会把你安全送回事务所的。”  
“谢谢，我差不多也有点累了。”  
“快上车来休息休息，还有那个，呃——”妮可少见地支支吾吾起来，“刚刚发生的事要不要告诉但丁？”  
“不用了，”你踏进车门前最后回头看了一眼身后打得正酣的两人，“我想不过多久维吉尔就会自己去告诉他了。”  
“呃，那不是更糟糕了吗。”  
“是啊，可我们也无能为力。”  
不可否认的是，你开始暗暗期待起到时候但丁会摆出怎样的表情了。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的灵感其实源于我做的一个梦你敢信(・∀・)


End file.
